


A Dangerous Duo

by tinyforestshark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU?, i just wanted to write mccree sitting in hanzos lap, idk what this au is yet, sure, teen cause implied sexual and violent content i guess, then it evolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyforestshark/pseuds/tinyforestshark
Summary: Lives of murder and assassinations and power.McCree sits in Hanzo's lap.





	A Dangerous Duo

**Author's Note:**

> Big big big thanks to Chilliebean for betaing for me
> 
> There is a very good chance more will come of this but i have other shit to figure out first

If someone described the scene of two grown men sharing a chair, one would certainly laugh, imagining too long limbs and a too small seat. This scene, however, struck fear in the hearts of the unworthy groveling for their attention. Both men were deadly and every small, calculated movement reflected that as well as their simultaneous vicious care for each other. An insult to one was an insult to both. The way McCree and Hanzo shared Hanzo’s throne was anything but humorous. 

McCree positively lounged in Hanzo's lap, sprawled across the other's thick thighs like he was simply a comfy chair. Hanzo did not seem to mind. He almost constantly had his right arm wrapped around McCree and muttered questions into his ear. When indecisive, he often deferred the choice to McCree, trusting McCree with his life as well as the final say in his commands. McCree often had his arms wrapped around Hanzo's shoulders or supporting his position braced on the arm of the chair. It was a dark sign that something was wrong when McCree was sitting on the arm of the chair instead of Hanzo's lap. That usually meant blood in the end.

Hanzo, literally born to sit on his throne, seemed perfectly comfortable underneath the other man yet not losing a speck of his powerful visage. His knees spread just far enough to support McCree's broad build but he did not seem like he was slouching. His left arm was on the opposite arm rest from Jesse or propping up his head, always showing off his tattoo. His show of power laid in the knowledge of what that tattoo contained, McCree’s show was in the simple, underestimated gun slung loosely around his hips. They even exuded a royal image that went so far that Hanzo often wore a small, simple golden crown. Jesse wore a complimentary silver diadem those days, resting against his strong brow and accenting his look nicely.

Their eyes were what scared people the most. Both sets solidifying the deadly duo's impression. McCree's eyes were light brown, flashing red when he was furious. Expressive but carefully so. Hanzo's eyes were dark, nearly black, and watched impassively at those vying for his attention and good graces. The duo made anyone who came near nervous and they knew it, used their discomfort as a tool against them.

If the threat was deemed low enough and unworthy of their attention, they tended to turn their attentions on each other. Hanzo mouthing at McCree's neck while McCree pretended to pay attention to their guess or vice versa. If their guest was dangerous enough to keep their attention then that was when McCree would shift to the armrest, hands braced on it between his legs like he was ready to pounce on the guest. With the way Hanzo rubbed his back and gently cooed at him during these times, a rumor began that McCree was some kind of wild man that Hanzo had tamed.

They weren't entirely wrong.


End file.
